Venganza
by Pupi-Manpupi
Summary: ¡Me cansé de decirle que tenga cuidado con mi nueva camisa negra! ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con el sexo? ¿Tan desesperadamente lo necesitan que pierden toda la racionalidad? - Alice POV. POSTERGADA INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**¿Advertencia?:** escenas no aptas para cardíacos o embarazadas... o menores de edad ... escenas de sexo!

**Venganza.**

Lo había hecho. Otra vez.

¡Le advertí un millón de veces que lo iba a volver a hacer! ¡Me cansé de decirle que tenga cuidado con mi nueva camisa negra!

Y cómo no. A la primera que se calienta un poco, mi camisa termina sin botones y toda desgarrada.

¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con el sexo? ¿Tan desesperadamente lo necesitan que pierden toda la racionalidad? ¡¿Tan desesperadamente Jasper lo necesita que se olvida que no tiene que romperme la ropa?!

Lo miré asesinamente. Sentada sobre él, con la pollera subida hasta mi estómago, mi camisa desgarrada, y mi ropa interior a la vista de quien pase, cualquiera diría que no era la imagen más amenazante. Sin embargo, sentí un escalofrío por toda _mí_ espina dorsal, lo que significaba que sus poderes lo traicionaban a la hora de parecer tranquilo.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, dispuesta a levantarme e irme enojada, pero una idea rápida se cruzó por mi cabeza. Mi vista se nubló en una visión y al instante pude ver su reacción: desesperado, rogándome y necesitado. Volví a la realidad y sonreí malignamente.

Sentí un estremecimiento nuevamente, y, a pesar de sentirme un poco atemorizada (sentimiento que definitivamente no era mío), decidí comenzar con mi venganza.

Lo miré directo a sus hermosos ojos dorados. _Ojos que iban a sufrir._

Me incliné hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos en un roce suave, mis manos atraparon las suyas y las sostuvieron contra la cama. Metí mi lengua dentro de su boca lentamente, buscando una respuesta. Jasper gimió despacito y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos.

El beso se alargó hasta que, con un sosiego casi desesperante, inicié un camino con mi lengua, desde la comisura de sus labios, pasando por toda su mejilla, hasta su cuello. Me detuve en el punto exacto debajo de su oreja, donde sabía era su punto débil. Succioné la fría piel hasta que escuché los primeros jadeos, realmente era difícil hacer que su respiración se acelerara.

Solté sus manos para poder sacarle la camiseta; _una pena, el negro le queda tan bien._ La suave y muy costosa tela de algodón (que había comprado yo, con todo mi cariño) fue a parar delicadamente al piso, mientras mi boca nuevamente estaba empezando un camino por su pecho y mis manos volvían a capturar las suyas, esta vez sobre su cabeza.

Deslicé mis labios por todo su torso, sintiendo en propia carne _sus_ estremecimientos. Llegué hasta debajo de sus costillas, presionando con mi lengua y succionando en el momento justo; no tengo idea que tiene ese lugar específico, pero sé que lo vuelve loco.

Mis manos bajaron por sus brazos, sintiendo todos sus músculos, y recorrieron su cuerpo hasta el borde de su pantalón. Al instante sentí una ola de lujuria invadirme, tenía que contenerme si quería que mi plan surtiera algún tipo de efecto.

Mi boca se deslizó hasta su ombligo y jugué un poco con mi lengua antes de alzar la vista para verlo a los ojos. Sonreí traviesamente al reconocer el color negro con unos pocos destellos dorados. Subí de nuevo para poder besarlo, sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura y tiraron para abajo, haciendo que me siente justo en el lugar indicado. Un gemido grave se escapó de su boca y pude sentir perfectamente su dureza presionándose contra mí.

La lujuria fue altamente superada por la satisfacción de saber mi triunfo cerca. Con una sonrisa malvada en mi cara, comencé a mover mis caderas, haciendo que mi esposo cerrara los ojos y contuviera los gemidos mordiéndose una mano.

Volví a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras levantaba mi cuerpo del suyo y llevaba mis manos hasta su penúltima prenda. Desprendí el botón, prendiéndolo y desprendiéndolo de vuelta, amando los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo por la ansiedad.

Finalmente, bajé el cierre y acerqué mi cara hasta el prominente bulto escondido tras los boxers. Rocé con mis labios la tela negra y mordí suavemente su dureza. Un gemido bastante fuerte se escuchó por la habitación, haciendo que la sonrisa se extendiera por toda mi cara. Exhalé aliento sobre su erección y esperé… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Por favor…- un suave susurro se escapó de los labios de mi adorado y ahora odiado amor.

-¿Cómo…? No escuché lo que dijiste…- me miró con un poco de molestia y con resignación dijo un poco más alto:

-Por favor.- casi se me escapó la risa cuando respondí.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Qué por favor!- sonreí malévolamente.

-¿Que por favor qué? mi vida.- bufó y me miró con furia, aunque lo que realmente estaba sintiendo era vergüenza, lo _siento_.

-Que por favor termines lo que empezaste.- no hubiera escuchado si no tuviera el sentido de la audición más desarrollado de lo común. Me mordí los labios para no reírme.

-Como usted me ordene, General Whitlock.- pude vislumbrar una sonrisa en su rostro antes de inclinarme de vuelta sobre la parte más necesitada de su anatomía.

Deslicé mis dedos por el borde de la tela de sus boxers y tiré hacia abajo. Frente a mí, el verdadero signo de que Jasper no aguantaba más sin un roce más íntimo. Agarré su erección con una mano, dirigiendo mi boca a su encuentro. Al momento en que hicieron contacto, un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió entera y sentí una extraña molestia en mi entrepierna. Después de años de tener sexo con mi pareja, sigo olvidándome de que el placer es _compartido._

Besé la punta y saqué la lengua, lamiendo toda la extensión. Después de unos segundos de lenta tortura, envolví su miembro con mis labios, metiéndomelo entero en la boca. Succioné y presioné en los lugares que más le gustan, al mismo tiempo que con mi mano libre hacía círculos en su ombligo. Podía escuchar de fondo los gemidos ahogados de Jasper y también sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, marcando un ritmo que no siempre seguía.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que lo sentí tensarse y jadear fuerte. Presionó más su mano contra mi cabeza en una clara invitación a hacerlo más rápido. Ésa fue mi señal. Con un rápido movimiento, me liberé de su agarre y salté de la cama llegando casi hasta la puerta.

Me di vuelta para ver el resultado de mi plan maquiavélico.

El General Whitlock estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una expresión de total confusión en su cara. Me miró contrariado pidiéndome una explicación y sonreí.

Señalé los botones de mi camisa nueva y después señalé su erección en todo su esplendor.

-Es el precio a pagar.- sus ojos se abrieron más que antes, evidentemente, tratando de dar lástima. No iba a funcionar conmigo, no señor.

Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, cerrándola a mis espaldas.

Sabía lo que seguía a esto y también sabía que mi propia voluntad no iba a durar mucho al ver a mi amado rogándome desesperado y desolado porque vuelva con él, y de paso "lo ayude". Pero, por lo menos por unos minutos, yo había cobrado mi venganza.

Nadie se mete con Alice Cullen.

* * *

Lo sigo...? o no lo sigo...?? Lemmon o no lemmon ? jaja y bueno, capaz q lo siga, igual ya estaba planeado... es un twoshot? o como se llame. Ok , espero q les guste :DD wiii


	2. Venganza II

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Advertencia!:** escenas subiditas de tono ;P

**Venganza II.**

**Jasper POV**

¡UPS! Creo que metí la pata…

Los botones de su camisa volaron en todas direcciones mientras me miraba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Estoy seguro de que Alice me había dicho algo sobre que iba a volver a hacer algo. Y creo que hablaba de esto.

Su furia me recorrió entero como si yo mismo estuviera enojado, pero no fue furia lo que sentí precisamente, un escalofrío por toda mi columna me confirmó que tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y tenía mis razones. La ropa es sagrada para mi esposa.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho para tomar envión y levantarse, pero de repente sus acciones se detuvieron en seco y pude ver su mirada perdida. Como para no saber qué pasaba. Una sonrisa maligna adornó su perfecta cara en el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a la realidad, otro escalofrío me recorrió entero y temí por mi futuro ¿Quién sabe qué habrá visto Alice en su visión? Algo bueno para ella seguro. Algo malo para mí indudablemente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y estuve completamente seguro de que nada bueno iba a pasar… ¿Pero qué importa lo que pueda estar planeando si sus suaves labios se unen con los míos de _esa_ forma? ¿Si sus delicadas manos apresan las mías contra la cama y su lengua juega dentro de mi boca _así_?

Con una lentitud exasperante, su lengua comenzó un camino desde mis labios hasta el cuello, hasta _ese lugar_ en mi cuello. Ohh, cómo no amarla cuando hace _eso,_ cuando su boca se pasea por ese lugar tan sensible y succiona, hasta que el aire se me hace escaso, aunque no lo necesite, y la costumbre de respirar se incrementa hasta el punto de hacerlo cada vez mas rápido.

Sus manos liberan las mías y por un segundo extraño ese contacto que me hace sentir tan seguro. Sus intenciones son claras cuando mi camiseta empieza a elevarse por mi torso y termina delicadamente en el piso. _A veces tengo la sensación de que trata mejor a la ropa que a mí._

Su boca inicia un camino por todo mi pecho y estoy seguro de que si mi corazón todavía latiera, me daría un infarto; o por lo menos se aceleraría, porque esa suavidad con la que su lengua se desliza por mis abdominales no debería ser legal. Porque cuando sus manos atrapan las mías nuevamente y las guían sobre mi cabeza, las cosquillas en mi estomago me desesperan y los estremecimientos que no puedo controlar me ponen nervioso. _Porque quiero más_.

Tuve que contener un gemido cuando su legua presionó debajo de mis costillas. En _ese otro lugar_ que me descontrola. Y tuve que morderme los labios cuando succionó por primera vez, en el mismo lugar, haciéndome temblar y removerme nervioso, aguantando las ganas de _pedir más._

El roce de sus manos bajando por mis brazos me dejó sin aliento por un segundo. Pero fue el tacto de las mismas manos al borde de mi pantalón, el que hizo que mi cabeza diera unas cuantas vueltas y la lujuria me invadiera por completo.

Su lengua se deslizó hasta mi ombligo, jugando inocentemente, volviéndome loco. Levanto la vista y pude ver _esa_ sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gusta y me tortura al mismo tiempo. Subió por mi torso, rozando su cuerpo con el mío, hasta que su boca alcanzó mis labios y… ¡Oh Dios! Esa mezcla de ternura y brusquedad con la que siempre me besa hizo que mi respiración, ya de por si agitada, se acelerara y los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se contrajeran. _Porque deseo más. _

No pude aguantar mucho tiempo más y mis manos se dirigieron hasta su cintura, jalándola para abajo. Un gemido se escapo de mi boca cuando su perfecta colita se apoyo sobre mi erección. La presión se intensificó y tuve que morderme la mano para no gemir… tan fuerte, y es que sus caderas se estaban moviendo sobre mí en un perfecto vaivén que me estaba trastornando. Y esta vez no quiero ni deseo, _necesito más._

Su boca se volvió a unir con la mía, mientras levantaba su cuerpo y llevaba sus manos hasta el borde de mi penúltima prenda nuevamente. La ansiedad que me embargaba aumentó de forma desproporcionada cuando el botón de mi pantalón fue desprendido… prendido y vuelto a desprender. Alice sí que sabe hacerme sufrir.

Finalmente, pude sentir el cierre bajarse y unos labios rozarme. Un gemido bastante fuerte se escuchó después de que sintiera sus dientes presionarme suavemente. Sentí un aliento helado acariciar mi dureza y prácticamente pude escucharla contar… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Mis labios se curvaron en una mueca, pero la excitación ganó y me rendí a _rogar por más._

-Por favor…- un suave susurro se escapó de mis labios, aplastando totalmente mi orgullo.

-¿Cómo…? No escuché lo que dijiste…- mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella con total exasperación y molestia, mi voz sonó resignada cuando repetí un poco mas alto.

-Por favor.- pude ver claramente que se estaba divirtiendo con esto, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué…?- no hubiera respondido si una de sus manos no hubiera rozado mi erección sin querer, dejándome sin aire de vuelta ¿Puede ser que me torture hasta inconscientemente?

-¡Qué por favor!- sonrió malévolamente. Este juego seguía.

-¿Que por favor qué? mi vida.- bufé y la miré con furia, "Por favor quiero que me la chupes, quiero estar dentro tuyo, quiero venirme de una buena vez." No iba a decir eso, el poco y pisoteado orgullo que me quedaba no me lo permitía, y la vergüenza tampoco, para qué omitirlo.

-Que por favor termines lo que empezaste.- mi voz apenas sonó y estuve seguro de que un humano corriente no lo hubiera escuchado. Mordió sus labios para no reírse y la vergüenza que antes sentía se intensificó, solo sobrepasada por la lujuria.

-Como usted me ordene, General Whitlock.- una sonrisa adornó mi cara cuando escuché el sobrenombre. Se inclino de vuelta sobre la parte mas necesitada de mi anatomía y pude haber jurado que se endureció más. Estaba realmente _necesitado_ de un poco de "amor".

Deslizo sus dedos por el borde de los boxers y tiro hacia abajo. El frío aire golpeo contra mi erección al tiempo en que ella la agarraba con una mano, el punto máximo de las sensaciones fue cuando su boca se poso sobre la punta, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra entero, antes de darle un beso. La sentí removerse sobre mí inquieta, controlaría las sensaciones que me dominan para hacérselo mas fácil… si pudiera.

Su lengua se deslizó por toda mi extensión, robándome algunos gemidos ahogados hasta que su majestad Alice decidió que no hacia falta sufrir mas. Sus labios envolvieron mi miembro, metiéndoselo entero en la boca. Juro que escuchaba angelitos riéndose cada vez que su lengua presionaba el lugar justo, o succionaba, al mismo tiempo que su manos hacían círculos por todo mi estomago.

Me esforcé por ahogar todos los gemidos que salían de mi boca, pero el modo en que su legua estimulaba mi erección me perdía. Inconscientemente, una mano fue a parar sobre su cabeza para marcar un ritmo mas rápido, obviamente, el pequeño monstruito no se deja dominar tan fácilmente y realentiza los movimientos para exasperarme mas. Y consigue lo que estaba buscando, porque sus labios me acarician suavemente y lo único que quiero es _más… más, mucho más. Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo necesito. Pido, ruego por más, más y más._

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que lo sentí, ese placer que me recorre entero, que me hace jadear y pensar en Alice, solamente mi amada. Presione mi mano sobre su cabeza invitándola a hacerlo más rápido, a ayudarme a terminar.

Pero, no alcancé a darme cuenta, que mi esposa ya había saltado de la cama y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde la puerta.

La mire contrariado, todavía procesando lo que había pasado. Y justamente, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para _pensar._ Entendió perfectamente mi petición muda de una explicación porque sonrió de vuelta.

Su mano se dirigió hasta su camisa, señalando los pocos botones que quedaban colgando y la tela desgarrada. Su cara mostró una expresión de malévola satisfacción cuando señaló mi erección.

-Es el precio a pagar.- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa para después comprender lo sucedido. Aprovechando mi expresión confundida, abrí un poco mas los ojos intentando dar lastima, casi siempre me funcionaba. Pero no hoy, parece.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Volví a mirar mi miembro necesitado, reconsiderando las opciones. Ni un baño helado, ni terminar solo parecían la mejor alternativa al lado de Alice. Mi cabeza comenzó a andar rápido.

¿Alice quería una venganza? Alice iba a tener una venganza, pero de mi parte.

Porque nadie se mete con Jasper Hale y su necesidad de sexo.

* * *

Uff se q me tarde añoss! o no... la verdad esq no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó... para mi fue mucho... pero esq tuve una semana (o semanas, las q hayan sido...) horrible/s!!

jaja pero bueno la buena noticia.. o mala, depende de donde la vean esq aca les traigo el 2º cap de 4!! Y esq una buena reviewera: MiitzukoO-chan, propuso hacerlo tmb desde el punto de vista de Jasper... y bueno, salió esto... aviso q acepto cualkier propuesta, mientras no me cambie todo lo q habia pensado :P, igual espero no tardarme tanto en el prox cap jeje...

espero q les haya gustadooo! :D besooosss y abashoss :)


	3. Venganza III

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Advertencia! :** sweet little sex :) … y aahhmm ¿Autocomplacencia? uds me entienden…

**Venganza III**

**Jasper POV**

La escuché cerrar la puerta y después de un tiempo empezar a caminar por el pasillo, dejé de prestar atención a sus movimientos cuando se cruzó con Emmett por el pasillo y le dijo que estaba llendo a su habitación, seguramente a pedirle ropa a Rose. Una suerte que esos dos ya se hayan separado, hacía rato que venía tratando de ignorar los sonidos y emociones que venían de ese cuarto.

Mientras tanto, ahí estaba yo: caliente, necesitado y sin mi Alice para solucionarlo. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en aparecerme al frente suyo de rodillas rogando para que volviera. Pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no señor. Aparte, me había prometido vengarme de la venganza… bueno, me había prometido vengarme por dejarme así. Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo, ¿No?

Decidí pasar primero por la ducha para _despejarme_… en todos los sentidos. Un poco de agua fría me… enfriaría, las ideas claro. Me dirigí al baño y prendí la ducha, metiéndome en el acto. El agua helada pasaba desapercibida para todo mi cuerpo también helado… con una excepción.

Suspiré tratando de pensar en otra cosa, hacía años que no me masturbaba y no iba a empezar ahora de nuevo. De hecho sólo lo había hecho dos o tres veces, los días que pasaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Alice cuando ella se iba de caza. Pero hoy no había pasado mucho tiempo sin Alice y ella tampoco estaba fuera de casa. No podía caer tan bajo. Pero… las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar aparecían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Por un segundo me olvidé de mi propio orgullo, una mano se deslizó lentamente por mi torso hasta llegar a mi miembro, afirmándolo fuertemente y comenzando un vaivén rítmico, conteniendo la respiración. Las gotas de agua me nublaban la vista y lo único que realmente deseaba en ese momento era estar con Alice, abrazarla, besarla. La necesitaba a mi lado.

Mi mano siguió moviéndose mientras el placer me iba consumiendo, hasta llegar al límite. No pude más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que los escalofríos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo desaparecieran. Sin embargo, sería demasiado si dijera que el orgasmo duró más de una sacudida. Fue insípido, Alice no estaba conmigo.

Abrí los ojos para terminar de bañarme, ahora podía pensar con más claridad. No obstante, mi consciencia seguía repitiéndome que sólo era un pajero necesitado de su esposa. Las consciencias pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

Salí de la ducha repitiendo en mi cabeza todos los posibles planes para vengarme de Alice. Tratando de dejar al último la idea de rogar por su compañía. En un principio podía ir y destruir todo su ropero… Pero me pareció una idea un tanto exagerada, sin considerar cruel y no sin represalias, sería mejor pensar otras alternativas. Como hacerle lo mismo por ejemplo, aunque eso implicaría demasiado autocontrol, y lo yo sufriría más que ella ¿Porqué a los hombres nos tendría que gustar más el sexo que a las mujeres?

Otra opción era dejarla sin auto, lo que más le dolía después de las compras… pero sería una venganza muy poco personal. Me senté sobre la cama con la toalla atada a la cintura y ya casi sin ideas. Necesitaba algo bueno, pero desgraciadamente hoy no era un día muy creativo. Igualmente, tendría que mantener todas las ideas a mano sin descartar ninguna, el poder de Alice me jugaba en contra si me decidía por algo en concreto.

Escuché abrirse la puerta de la habitación y me giré para ver quien era con la mínima esperanza de que sea mi esposa.

-¡No soy Alice!- claro, Edward tenía que ser. Volví a girar la cabeza sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de mi hermano haciendo un hueco a mi lado en la cama.

-Si no sos Alice, ¿Qué hacés en mi habitación?-

-Veo que soy bien recibido.- me volví un segundo para verlo rodar los ojos, estaba acostado a mi lado con su cabeza sobre la almohada.- Sólo venía a ayudarte con tu problema de falta de ideas para una venganza productiva.- sus palabras llamaron mi atención más de lo que realmente demostré mirándolo aburrido. Igualmente, por mucho que actuara, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¿A cambio de qué?- en su cara apareció una sonrisa radiante y que pretendía ser inocente.

-Lo hago en calidad de buen hermano.- esta vez fui yo el que rodó los ojos, pero reconsideré la oferta… si era algo contra mí, mi hermano sabía lo que pensaba por lo tanto terminaría jodido de todas formas. Y si era algo contra Alice, bueno, _era_ algo contra Alice así que no había ningún problema con eso ¿Qué perdía?

-Está bien, buen hermano, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?- su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta parecer una mueca maligna. Debía tener un muy buen plan.

-Vamos a hacer que caiga, que ella misma ruegue por volver con vos.- bien, esa idea me gustó.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a…?- de un salto bajó de la cama y se acercó al ropero, empezando a tirar ropa por todas partes. En poco tiempo estuvo al lado mío con unos boxers y pantalones en sus manos. -¿Y después?- Se sentó de nuevo en la cama empujándome hacia el baño.

-Después dejámelo a mí.-

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté para dirigirme al baño donde me dispuse a cambiarme. Apenas terminé de subirme el pantalón, Edward ya estaba conmigo mirándome fijamente.

-No soy gay, tengo esposa.-

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué gracioso!- me miró desdeñosamente por un segundo antes de volver a pegarle una repasada a mi cuerpo, como si estuviera mirando un cuadro que necesitara los últimos retoques. Se me acercó, levantando la mano y despeinándome el pelo, todavía un poco húmedo, para volver a separarse y seguir mirando meticulosamente, con una mueca ahora casi molesta en su cara.-… falta algo… pero sigo sin saber qué es…- dio una vuelta a mi alrededor y recién cuando estuvo al frente mío de vuelta su mueca molesta se convirtió en una sonrisa.

Con tan poca delicadeza como hubiera esperado de él, me agarró de la cintura de los pantalones y tiró un poco hacia abajo, después de desprender algunos botones. No tuve tiempo de hacerle un comentario del tipo "Me siento violado" que se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar algo en el estante del baño. Se dio vuelta con una botellita verde en su mano, con la que empezó a rociarme entero. Cuando por fin terminó y pude abrir los ojos, él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto.-

-¿Qué tan perfecto?- su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande si es que eso era posible.

-Su perfume favorito, el jean que te compró el otro día y le encanta como te queda, tu pelo como a ella le gusta y los boxers con los que tanto me traumo cuando no deja de pensar todas las cosas que puede hacer con ellos. Demasiado traumatizante ¡Podemos estar completamente seguros de que el premio es nuestro! Digo, tuyo.-

-No estés tan seguro…- por un segundo me había olvidado completamente de que mis planes podían ser fácilmente evitados si sabía con certeza lo que iba a hacer. En ese mismo momento empecé a enumerar uno por uno todas las otras opciones en mi cabeza, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que cualquiera podría ser perfecta para la ocasión.

Miré a Edward que, al parecer, se había percatado de lo mismo que yo… no le puedo dar mucho crédito sabiendo que lo más probable era que me haya leído la mente, pero de todas formas. Avancé hasta el cuarto y me tiré en la cama, mi hermano me siguió, sentándose en la punta.

-Ahora la parte importante.- levanté un poco la cabeza, acomodándola sobre mis brazos para poder mirarlo mientras hablaba.- Alice va a caer rendida a tus pies apenas te vea, pero para que realmente lo demuestre, lo primordial es la actitud.-

-¿Qué actitud?- levanté una ceja a la vez que dije la frase.

-A mi hermanita la vuelve loca que seas tierno y dulce, pero para vengarte necesitás una pose desafiante, tenés que tapar tu fachada de nene bueno si querés que ella sepa que perdió.- asentí y miré hacia la puerta, preguntándole si podíamos ir bajando ya.

Él asintió, ya moviéndose hacia la entrada y abriéndome la puerta para dejarme pasar, a lo que lo miré molesto.

-Pase señorita.- ¡Qué gracioso Edward! – Su esposo la está esperando en el living, pensando en… ¿Autos? Debe estar demasiado aburrida sin nadie a quien molestar…- se río y pareció acordarse de algo a último minuto porque me agarró del brazo para que lo vuelva a ver.- Quiero que uses todo tu potencial en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, ¿Me entendés?-

"¿Entender? Ni que fuera estúpido." pensé mientras bajaba por la escalera. Volví a repetirme una y otra vez en mi cabeza que _todavía tenía otras opciones._ No quería arruinarlo todo a último momento.

Al llegar al living y verla de espaldas, lo primero que sentí fue _ansiedad_, la tan conocida sensación de cosquillas en el estómago cuando estás esperando hacer algo por mucho tiempo. Deseaba hacer esto, deseaba tenerla en mis brazos otra vez. Pero no estaba completamente seguro de que la venganza sea una de mis prioridades. Igualmente, decidí seguir con el plan todo lo que aguantara, no quería decepcionar a mi hermanito… y, después de todo, yo también tenía algo de orgullo propio.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mí mismo, traté de imaginarme cómo hubieran terminado las cosas si Alice no se hubiera ido, manipulé todos mis sentimientos para convertirlos en uno solo. Y lo hice, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver claramente la cara de mamá y Rose, tuve que pedir perdón moviendo los labios a la primera por la cara traumada que llevaba, e ignoré completamente a la segunda, _sabía_ lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero era de otra persona de la cual estaba esperando una reacción. Fue cuando se dio vuelta que lo supe. Definitivamente hacer que caiga a mis pies no era una de mis prioridades, soy un completo idiota que necesita de su esposa para sobrevivir. Seguí su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, lenta, desesperante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos justo en el momento en que estaba por desistir de la pose desafiante en la que todavía me encontraba. Me perdí en ese dorado que poseía toda mi familia, pero que en ella brillaba con un toque especial.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Los escuchaba, pero mi mirada seguía concentrada en sus ojos, reluciendo maravillados, hasta tenerlos tan cerca que el aliento comenzó a faltarme. Bajé la mirada cuando sentí la presencia de su cuerpo cerca del mío, sus manos estaban delineando todo mi estómago sin tocarlo, subiendo por mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis mejillas, donde apoyó sus dedos en una caricia suave, haciendo que electricidad bajara por toda mi espina dorsal.

No pude aguantar más. Me rendí a _nuestros_ deseos y la tomé por la cintura, levantándola del piso y apoyándola sobre mi vientre, consiguiendo que ella pase sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba completamente ensimismado viendo cómo sus labios se acercaban a los míos lentamente, pero alcancé a escuchar algunas voces de fondo. Temblé cuando su boca por fin se unió con la mía y la escuché gemir despacito; mis brazos reaccionaron instintivamente, pegándola más a mi cuerpo, sin dejar ningún espacio, sintiendo sus pechos apretarse contra mí.

El beso se hizo más apasionado, pero la ternura con la que su lengua acaricia la mía nunca se perdió. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar mis mejillas para dirigirse a mi pelo y pasar sus dedos por entre las hebras. Estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, deseando más que nunca poder tocar su pelo suave y sedoso, pero el sonido de un objeto en movimiento captó mi atención. Rápidamente solté el agarre en la cintura de Alice y pasé mi mano por detrás de ella, atrapando el objeto suave y esponjoso que nos habían tirado los traicioneros de mis hermanos.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!- la escuché reírse después de acomodarse mejor en mis brazos, la había sentido desequilibrarse cuando la solté tan precipitadamente. Buscó mi mano en su espalda, agarrando el almohadón y tirándolo de vuelta para atrás. Pude ver que Rose lo esquivaba antes de ser opacada por los labios de mi esposa, que sólo duraron unos segundos sobre los míos antes de saltar de mi abrazo y agarrar mi muñeca, dirigiéndome hasta nuestra habitación.

El camino se me hizo demasiado largo teniéndola al frente sin poder más que tocar su mano, fue así que tuve que girarla y besarla antes de entrar al cuarto, a costa de chocar contra la pared de al lado de la puerta. Entramos prácticamente sin ver por dónde íbamos, hasta caer en la cama, donde nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos. Las cosquillas que bajaron hasta mi estómago por sólo estar con ella me incitaron a seguir.

Volvimos a juntar nuestras bocas, pero esta vez yo tomé el control, quería tenerla para mí, solamente mí monstruito. La coloqué debajo mío, jugando con el borde de su ropa, pasando mis manos por su cintura. Empecé un camino con mi lengua por todo su cuello, bajando por su escote hasta encontrarme con la tela roja que lo bordeaba. Me encantaba el contraste que hacía ese color con su piel pálida, la dejaba tan irreal, tan hermosa.

-Me encanta este color sobre tu piel.-

-Lo sé.-

Mis manos y boca necesitaban más piel, más contacto, la ropa molestaba. Sin darnos cuenta nos deshicimos de todo lo que llevábamos puesto. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban nos recorría una corriente eléctrica difícil de explicar con palabras, simplemente el hecho de estar juntos, demostrar todo lo que sentimos con una caricia, nuestros sentimientos se unen, es todo lo mismo.

En el momento en el que por fin toda la ropa estuvo fuera de nuestra vista volví a pegarme a su cuerpo, iniciando un movimiento suave, delineando sus curvas con mis manos, tocando la piel suave. Sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos cuando empecé a tocar sus pechos suavemente, volviendo una y otra vez a rozar sus pezones.

Estuve jugando en su cuello por un tiempo, succionando y presionando. Bajé hasta la altura de sus tetas, donde me apropie de una, haciendo círculos con la lengua en el centro, mientras que con la mano atendía la otra. Bajé un poco más por su estómago, con mi boca recorrí cada pedazo de piel posible, cuidando de que ella lo disfrute, sintiéndolo en piel propia cuando empezó a jadear por más.

Subí hasta encontrar su boca de nuevo, pasando despacio una mano entre sus piernas, separándolas. Pasé la lengua lentamente por toda su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oreja, morderla y separarme un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Hice una pregunta en silencio. Sé que siempre está lista para mí, pero un caballero siempre pregunta, especialmente si de entrar en mi muñequita de porcelana se trata, tan delicada y chiquita. A veces tengo miedo de romperla si voy demasiado rápido, aunque sepa perfectamente que ella puede romperme a mí. Ella asintió y yo me ubiqué en mi lugar, presionando primero suavemente, entrando hasta el final.

Temblamos al mismo tiempo, mis brazos se estrecharon más contra ella. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios y comencé un vaivén lento, rítmico. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y una de las mías en su cintura. Las embestidas acompasadas, compenetrados el uno en el otro, en perfecta armonía. Una de sus manos viaja hasta mi pelo, pasando por mi mejilla, mi pecho, sosteniéndose.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más y el placer ya llegaba al punto máximo. Y, así como lo estábamos esperando, un cúmulo de sensaciones que explotaron al mismo tiempo. Escalofríos recorriendo todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en nuestros vientres, seguidos por una ola de tranquilidad que dejó nuestros cuerpos agotados y laxos sobre la cama. Calma total.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, descansando y sintiendo el movimiento del aire entrar y salir, sin real necesidad. Una de mis manos subió hasta encontrar las hebras de sedoso pelo negro, pasándolas entre mis dedos y jugando con un mechón.

-Te amo.- sé que lo siente, sé que no necesita que se lo diga para saberlo, pero también sé que le encanta escucharlo de vez en cuando.

Sentí sus manos empujándome hacia atrás hasta darme vuelta y montarse sobre mi estómago. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos en los que su respuesta a mi "Te amo" me llegó directamente, con cosquillas en el estómago y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Sus labios se acercaron hasta centímetros de los míos, desviándose para llenar de besos cortos toda mi cara, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración cuando pasa por mi cuello, sacándome suspiros cada vez que la siento reírse. Me besa por última vez sobre los labios antes de acostarse sobre mi pecho, quedándonos en un silencio cómodo, sólo roto por un insistente sonido.

… _Pack, pack, pack… Pack, pack… Pack, pack, pack, pack, pack…_

-¿Jazz?-

-¿Si?-

-El sonidito del cierre de tu pantalón me está volviendo loca.- me volví a mirarla y presté más atención al sonidito. Mi pantalón no tenía nada que pudiera sonar _tilín tilín _como se escuchaba detrás del_ pack pack._

-¿Quién dijo que es el cierre de mi pantalón?- se volvió a mirarme contrariada, para volver a abrir la boca y enunciar con aire pensativo.

-Y entonces ¿Qué…?- se quedó callada a la mitad de la oración. Con un movimiento rápido se levantó y se acercó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la pata donde lo que hacía ruido tendría que estar golpeando.

Una ola de terror y pánico me invadió. Miré aterrorizado lo que sea que podría haber visto Alice para que tenga esa reacción. Se quedó unos segundos callada antes de decir con voz lúgubre.

-¿Jazz?-

Con la voz un poco cortada alcancé a responder- ¿Si?-

-Estamos muertos.-

* * *

Hay algo que pueda decir para que puedan disculparme? PERDON! de verdad q estoy sin tiempooo!! si sirve de algo, son las 10:14 y todavía tengo que terminar 43 ejercicios de matemática para mañana... soy infeliz jeje, bueno no tanto...

Igual les digo: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, me encantan los adoro, me hacen feliz feliz feliz, muy muy feliz :)

El próx cap ya está casi terminado así q no creo q tarde mucho... ah! hay un 5º con Edward POV y hasta no sé si lo voy a seguir un poco más... se van a dar cuenta en el prox cap porq sino no tiene gracia... jej

Besitoss y abracitoss :D jaja chauchas!


	4. Venganza IV

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Advertencia!** **:** hot hot sex!

**Venganza.**

Me apoyé contra la puerta cerrada y me apresuré a poner en su lugar mi pollera; la camisa ya era un caso perdido. Igualmente, decidí cerrarla lo más que pudiera y dirigirme al cuarto de Rose, ella me prestaría algo; y con un poco de suerte, no me encontraría a Edward en el camino como acababa de ver en una visión.

No pude dar tres pasos por el pasillo, que escuché a Emmett detrás de mí. No había nada que odie más que que me tomen por sorpresa, y Emmett es uno de los pocos que pueden tomar ese tipo de decisiones rápidas tan seguido.

-¿Qué hace el pequeño monstruito dejando la habitación en ese estado?- no me molesté en darme la vuelta, pero mis pasos se hicieron más lentos.

-Dirigiéndome hacia tu habitación, espero que no te moleste.- claro que no le molesta, ya hizo todo lo que se puede hacer con Rose en el día, demasiado para mi pobre sentido del oído.

-Para nada.- escuché su risa estridente bajando por las escaleras y me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

En menos de dos segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana y entrando, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda y sólo tapada por una sábana.

Me miró con una sonrisa boba en su cara y me pregunté, por ochentava vez en los años que comparto con la familia, si yo también tendría esa mueca tan ridícula cada vez que terminaba de hacer el amor con Jazz.

-¿Otra vez? -me acerqué y acosté a su lado, mirando al techo, antes de contestar a su pregunta.

-Pero ésta vez me vengué.-

-Se va a olvidar para la próxima.- bufé ante la negatividad de Rose ¿Es que nadie estaba de mi lado?- No es que no reconozca tu venganza, sólo que no hay que confiar en ningún acto que involucre a un hombre y sexo.- se quedó callada por unos segundos.-… especialmente a Jasper.- me giré con una sonrisa divertida en mi cara.

-¿Qué tiene Jasper que no tengan todos los demás?- ella también me miró y, por su cara, estaba aguantando la risa.

-Tiene poca voluntad…- se rió un poco antes de seguir.-… en lo que a vos respecta.-

No pude aguantar más y rompí en carcajadas acompañando a mi hermana, mientras me levantaba hacia su ropero. Saqué algunas camisas y camisetas para ver qué me ponía antes de darme cuenta de que estaba desclasa, lo que significaba que podría ponerme cualquier cosa, ya que no tendría que combinarla. Opté por una camiseta roja manga ¾ un tanto escotada que tenía cadenitas colgando de uno de los hombros, _sabía_ que era una buena opción si de resistir cualquier plan de Jasper se trataba.

Volví a sentarme en la cama y Rose me miró un poco más seria.

-Que los Vulturi se apiaden de tu esposo si llega a romper _mí_ camiseta.- mis labios se volvieron a curvar en una sonrisa mientras esperaba una visión, que me confirmara si eso iba a pasar, que nunca llegó. Lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca frustrada.

-Esperemos que no la rompa entonces.-

Me moví hacia Rose y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su duro estómago, cerrando los ojos. Cada vez que hacía eso me preguntaba cómo habría sido dormir cuando era humana. Sus dedos recorrieron mi pelo en una suave caricia por unos segundos antes de levantarse precipitadamente y hacerme abrir los ojos de vuelta. La miré contrariada y alcancé a ver sus ojos divertidos entrando por la puerta de su cambiador.

No tenía ganas de esperarla, _sabía_ que se tardaría exactamente 45 minutos y que después se dirigiría a la planta baja a terminar un tema pendiente con Esme. Pensé qué podría hacer en esos largos 45 minutos. Podría ir a ayudar a mamá con la limpieza de la casa… pero la visión de papá agarrándola por la cintura y besando su cuello en el jardín sacó esa idea de mi mente. También podría ir a hacerle compañía a Edward, que deducía estaría bastante trastornado. Me incliné por esa opción, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett estaba fuera de la casa y que, aunque la alternativa de ir a terminar mi trabajo con Jasper era demasiado tentadora, no podía malgastar esa parte de mi visión que había tenido en un principio en la que me rogaba por volver. No, mejor ir a molestar a Edward.

Me dediqué a saltar alegremente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermanito con crisis de sexualidad. Entré sin llamar, como ya era costumbre, y me lo encontré tirado en el sillón tapándose los oídos. Me pareció extraño que la música no estuviera sonando, ya que esa era su manera de "mantener la inocencia ante pensamientos corruptores" como él decía.

-¿Porqué no te fuiste?-

-Quería ver tu visión en persona.- me mordí los labios para no reírme cuando se dio vuelta y pude ver su cara. Cualquiera diría que acababa de salir del loquero por su expresión desesperada y su pelo color bronce mucho más despeinado de lo normal.

-Faltan 50 minutos aproximadamente, podrías haberte ido y vuelto recién ahora.-

-No me digas lo que podría haber hecho, suficiente con lo que hice.- dejé de aguantarme la risa y me hice un espacio en el sillón de mi hermano, ignorando totalmente sus ojos molestos fijos en mí.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer antes de que llegara?- había estado tan ocupada pensando en mis cosas que me había olvidado completamente de que podría saberlo sola.

-Ir a aconsejar a Jasper sobre cuál de todas sus opciones es el mejor plan para recuperarte… y vengarse.- mis labios se curvaron en una mueca molesta y agarré su remera de la manga para que no pueda moverse de donde estaba ¿Así que Jazzy también quería vengarse?

-¿De qué lado estás?-

-De ninguno, sólo me gusta ver las estupideces que hacen.- giré los ojos y empujé un poco a Edward para que hiciera un poco más de espacio y acostarme. Entré un poco apretada en el sillón y volví a pensar porqué la música no estaba prendida.

-Broma de Emmett.- claro, me había olvidado de la broma de Emmett. De hecho él me había preguntado personalmente cuándo Edward estaría fuera de su habitación por el tiempo suficiente. Me reí al acordarme de su cara en mi visión, seguro que por eso me había encontrado con el grandote por el pasillo.

Sus ojos molestos aparecieron por encima de mi cabeza y en ese momento me acordé de que mi hermano podía leer los pensamientos. Odiaba olvidarme. Sonreí falsamente mientras me escurría por el costado del sillón y me dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Perdón!- la puerta se cerró tras de mí e inmediatamente se apareció en mi cabeza la imagen de Edward hablando con Jasper con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. ¿Qué podría estar planeando mi esposo para hacerme volver?

Me dediqué a dar vueltas por la casa pensando en las distintas combinaciones de ropa de mi armario. Primero porque siempre era divertido y porque no quería que el Team Jasper-Edward tome ventaja de mis pensamientos.

En una de mis vueltas pasé por el living y vi a Rose y mamá hablando sobre algo muy entusiasmadas, miré mi reloj y efectivamente habían pasado los 45 minutos exactos que había predicho. Me acerqué un poco más hasta sentarme en uno de los sillones, pudiendo ver el folleto de autos que tenían sobre la mesa.

-Oww ¡Y éste también es re lindo!- mamá estaba señalando un escarabajo Volkswagen rosita como los de Barbie.

-Sí, pero no tiene el mejor de los motores y por adentro tampoco es tan lindo ni cómodo… mejor éste.-señaló Rose un Mercedes Benz para dar paso a una sonrisa.- Que es más rápido.-

-Pero no es tan lindo…- me perdí en mis pensamientos a la mitad de la charla sobre autos, olvidándome que no podía hacerlo. Fue como sentir _ansiedad_ de repente, de la nada; esa sensación de cosquillas molestas cuando vas a hacer algo que estás esperando desde hace rato.

Mis sentidos se disiparon, estaba completamente en otro mundo, _ida_, concentrada en esas sensaciones extrañas y sin sospechar que nadie estaba detrás de todo. Demasiado _distraída_ como para pensar en otra cosa.

Y pasó. Una ola de _lujuria_ me invadió entera, mis piernas temblaron haciendo que casi pierda mi perfecto equilibrio y todos mis músculos (por lo menos los que creía que tenía) se contrajeron. Cosquillas y escalofríos, por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en lugares que no me gustaría contar. El aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones de pura costumbre desapareció de un suspiro, el corazón que hace años no andaba se me atravesó en la garganta.

Con un esfuerzo sobre-sobrehumano, conseguí dar la vuelta sobre mis talones, con movimientos lentos y seguros, para no perder los estribos ante cualquier visión lo suficientemente tentadora detrás mío. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi, porque si sólo la visión de Jasper hubiera hecho estragos en mí, la visión del mismo semidesnudo me dejó más muerta de lo que estaba.

Los ojos se me abrieron a más no poder, a la vez que delineaba con mi mirada lo que tenía delante. Estaba con sus pantalones nuevos a medio abrir sobre sus caderas, mostrando el borde de sus boxers negros, dejando poco y mucho a la imaginación. Mi mirada siguió subiendo y tuve que cerrar la boca para poder tragar ponzoña, un alabado y traicionero rayo de sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que su torso brille incansablemente, sus abdominales bien marcados se contorneaban con el juego de luz, mi voluntad estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Y a pesar de todo el espectáculo visto, lo que terminó de desarmarme fue su cara. Podía adivinar su nerviosismo a través de su sonrisa desafiante y su desesperación a través de sus profundos ojos dorados. Me perdí en el mar de sensaciones que me provocaba verlo ahí parado, con esa pose de chico malo, provocadora y sexy; pero que al mismo tiempo me rogaba que volviera, sólo esa frase que se repetía insistentemente en sus ojos, su boca, sus facciones "Por favor", "Volvé conmigo".

En ese momento supe que Edward había cagado todos mis planes de ver concretamente la visión que había tenido, también supe que la que había caído totalmente vencida era yo. Me olvidé de todas las estructuras sociales donde "cometer actos impuros" al frente de tu madre y hermana no era correcto, me olvidé de que existía un tiempo y un espacio, me olvidé que mostrarme desesperada no es una buena imagen de una misma.

Sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos avancé hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, pude haber tardado segundos, minutos o años, realmente no lo sé. Como si de un dios al cual rendir culto se tratara, mis manos pasaron por todo el contorno de su pecho, sin tocarlo, hasta llegar hasta sus mejillas pálidas y apoyar suavemente mis dedos sobre la fría piel. Sentí electricidad cruzando toda mi espina dorsal y no pude distinguir si la reacción fue mía o de él, ¿Pero, qué más daba? Ahora lo único que quería era amarlo, física y espiritualmente, más física que otra cosa.

Sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura, levantándome sin problemas y apoyándome sobre su vientre, a lo que yo crucé mis piernas por su espalda. Creí escuchar algunas voces detrás de mí, pero las ignoré completamente y me dediqué a acercar mis labios a los de Jazz. Cuando por fin se unieron no pude evitar gemir de puro placer, haciendo que él tiemble y su pecho se pegara más contra el mío.

Nuestras bocas se acariciaban dulce, suave, fuerte y rápido al mismo tiempo. Lujuria, amor, desesperación; mis manos dejaron sus mejillas y se dirigieron a su pelo revuelto, paseando por las sedosas hebras doradas. Y, súbitamente, el sonido de aire, como un objeto volando. Casi me caigo cuando Jasper soltó una de sus manos para atrapar lo que sea que nos hayan tirado por atrás.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!- me reí y busqué la mano de Jazz en mi espalda, sacándole el almohadón y tirándolo para atrás de vuelta. Volví a besar a mi esposo por un segundo antes de saltar de su abrazo y agarrarlo de la muñeca para llegar lo más rápido posible a nuestra habitación.

Choqué contra la pared de al lado de la puerta cuando me dio vuelta y me besó. Entramos apenas viendo el camino, cayendo sobre la cama de costado. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, los escalofríos me recorrieron entera, cosquillas en la base de mi estómago.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios y él tomó el control, dejándome debajo de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, jugando con el borde de mi ropa. Su lengua comenzó un recorrido por todo mi cuello y el escote de la camiseta roja.

-Me encanta este color sobre tu piel.-

-Lo sé.-

Las sensaciones me desbordaban como cada vez que hacíamos el amor, mis sentimientos y los suyos se compenetraban, sentíamos lo mismo.

No me di cuenta cuando la ropa desapareció por completo y sólo quedaron mis manos tirando de sus pantalones y boxers ya por los tobillos. Volví a sentir su cuerpo frío pegado al mío, moviéndose una y otra vez contra mis puntos más sensibles. Sus manos parecían no poder despegarse de mis pechos a la vez que las mías no soltaban sus brazos, delineando de arriba abajo cada uno de los músculos bien marcados.

Su lengua de estar en mi cuello pasó a jugar cada vez más cerca de mis tetas, hasta llegar a un pezón, haciendo círculos, mientras una de sus manos atendía el otro. Siguió bajando por todo mi estómago, besando cada pedazo de piel posible, succionando, lamiendo, haciendo que los suspiros se escapen de mi boca sin control.

Volvió a subir hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, apoyándose de vuelta y aventurando una mano entre mis muslos, separándolos. Sus movimientos se hicieron mucho más suaves y dulces, su lengua contorneó despacio mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, morderla y separarse un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. No puedo contar las veces que me perdí en ese mar dorado, para volver a hacerlo una y otra vez; asentí como respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, estoy lista, siempre estoy lista para él.

La presión que venía sintiendo en mi entrepierna se hizo más fuerte hasta que su miembro entró por completo dentro de mí. Su cuerpo y el mío temblaron al mismo tiempo de placer, sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo y nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar. De a poco, fue retirándose hasta quedar casi fuera de mí, para volver a entrar y así comenzar con un vaivén lento.

Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda mientras nuestros gemidos morían en la boca del otro. El placer aumentaba a medida que la velocidad también lo hacía. Todo tan perfecto, armonioso, equilibrado, sentimos lo mismo, deseamos lo mismo, nos amamos con la misma intensidad. Una de sus manos se sostiene de mi cintura y una de las mías viaja hasta su pelo, pasa por su mejilla, roza su pecho, pasea acariciando su piel sedosa y acompaña el ritmo de las embestidas.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más y el placer ya llegaba al punto máximo. Y, así como lo estábamos esperando, un cúmulo de sensaciones que explotaron al mismo tiempo. Escalofríos recorriendo todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en nuestros vientres, seguidos por una ola de tranquilidad que dejó nuestros cuerpos agotados y laxos sobre la cama. Calma total.

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir para encontrarme con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, podía sentir su cuerpo relajado contra el mío y una de sus manos dando vueltas a un mechón de mi pelo.

-Te amo.- puedo sentirlo, sé que me ama, pero él siempre sabe cuándo es que yo necesito oírlo. Abro mi boca para contestar, pero la cierro en el último segundo.

Mis manos buscan sus hombros, con un poco de presión logro darlo vuelta y montarme sobre su vientre. Nuestros ojos se conectan y la respuesta a su "Te amo" le llega en forma de cosquillas en el estómago y una sensación cálida en el pecho, por mas que haga años que estamos más fríos que un iceberg. Me inclino hasta dejar a centímetros nuestros labios, pero me desvío y lleno su cara de besitos cortos, hasta que por fin lo escucho suspirar como a mí me gusta. Lo beso en la boca una vez más y me acuesto sobre su pecho, quedándonos sumidos en un letargo silencioso, sólo roto por el sonido del cierre de alguna de las prendas sobre el borde de la cama chocando con una de las patas.

… _Pack, pack, pack… Pack, pack… Pack, pack, pack, pack, pack…_

-¿Jazz?-

-¿Si?-

-El sonidito del cierre de tu pantalón me está volviendo loca.- su cabeza se volvió a mirarme ya que antes estaba mirando al techo.

-¿Quién dijo que es el cierre de mi pantalón?- me volví a mirarlo contrariada, ¿Qué mas podía ser? La pollera se hubiera caído antes de quedarse colgando.

-Y entonces ¿Qué…?- me quedé callada a la mitad de la oración, detrás del insistente _pack pack_ se podía escuchar de fondo un _tilín tilín _¿Las cadenitas hacen _tilín tilín_?

Me acerqué hasta el borde de la cama y miré para abajo. Terror. Pánico. La camiseta roja de Rose estaba destrozada, hecha jirones colgando de una de las patas. La única parte sana de toda la prenda parecían ser las cadenitas, ahora ubicadas en un pedazo de tela que en algún momento de su vida útil fue la parte del hombro, golpeando rítmicamente sobre la madera, reproduciendo el sonido de _pack pack pack_, resonando en mis oídos, una y otra, y otra vez, dejando que el _tilín tilín_ se metiera dentro de mi subconsciente para atormentarme todas las demás eternas noches de mi no-vida en las que no dormía.

Rosalie Hale iba a matarme.

-¿Jazz?-

-¿Si?-

-Estamos muertos.-

Bueno, hace años y años.. no se cuántos que no publico nada.. pero después de tanto tiempo recuperé los archivos de mi cumpu vieja y este cap ya estaba escrito.. y la mitad del cinco.. la verdad no tengo muchas intenciones de seguirlo, pero me dio lástima verlo ahí solito y decidí subirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado.. y bueno, es lo que hay


End file.
